Smartphones have become very popular smart devices as they are easy to carry and are equipped with various functions, such as data communication, schedule management, Internet search, location-based service, or the like, integrated into a small size. However, users may have inconvenience when using smartphones to input data, search for information, and perform various functions due to small-sized terminal screens.
In particular, when users try to input text data in order to search for data or to operate various programs, the inconvenience increases. Methods applying voice recognition are being researched as methods for enhancing such user interfaces. These methods enable devices to recognize users' voices and to execute or control programs on the devices or to input data.
In addition, service for recognizing a user's voice and searching for a variety of information corresponding to the voice is realized in recent smartphones.
That is, related-art voice recognition-based service is provided based on the assumption that a voice consciously and intentionally uttered by a user is inputted and corresponding information is provided immediately as the voice is recognized.
However, since this method continuously searches and provides information as a user's voice is recognized, words unintentionally and inadvertently spoken by the user are also recognized and corresponding information is outputted. In a state in which a voice recognition module is activated, the information provided as search is redundantly performed according to voice recognition may be rather a noise or pollution to users.